You're a human, I'm afraid of hurting you
by Yoshusheep
Summary: Grimmjow is punished for attacking Ichigo so he is sent to the world of living to die, but a girl finds him and take care of his wounds. Is he going to be the same Espada as he was before? GrimmjowxOC
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow's P O V:

I stumbled in to the big white room, blood all over my clothes, fortunately not my own. I took a short look at my leader – Aizen. I had gone against his rules and attacked a Shinigami on my own and now my punishment was to be decided. Gin and Tousen stood on each side of him, both of them smirking, as they knew what was going to happen to me.

"So, Grimmjow, can you give me a good explanation why you attacked Kurosaki with my permission?"

I looked up at him seeing his angry and furious eyes.  
"No, I just felt like doing it, I hate that Shinigami!"

"I understand your feelings but I can't have an angry Espada wandering around attacking a Shinigami out in the blue. That's why I have to punish you."

I looked at the floor, thinking about what my punishment could be.

"I have decided to take your Espada rank and give you some torture, or rather Tousen and Gin will do that, then I'll send you away, wounded, if you survive and can come back, you will get our rank back or else,, you will die."

My eyes widened as he had spoken. This couldn't be true; I was banded as an Espada?

"Aizen, you can't… no.."

In a moment I was against the floor.

"Enjoy your new life Grimmjow.."

The last thing I heard was the laughter of Aizen and then all went black and the pain began.

The next thing I remember is the feeling of something soft around me. I tried to open my eyes but it was like they were too heavy. I could feel a present beside me and soft hand ran over my stomach as it was checking something. Suddenly it went too far and I grabbed the hand fast. A small gasp was heard and I could finally open my eyes. I was met by some dark brown widen eyes.

The girl looked shortly at me then turned away from me, still looking.

"So you are awake now, I'm sorry if I was the reason but I needed to check your bandages."  
Bandages? Hey wait, what did that mean? I took a look down at my body to see bandages wrapped around my ribs and stomach. Then I took a look at the girl again. She had also dark brown hair that was curling in the ends. Why didn't she ask about my weird bone things on the jaw? I lifted my right hand to feel it but I was surprised. I could only feel the bare skin. You got to be kidding me! Had Aizen mad me human to my punishment?


	2. Chapter 2

- Had Aizen mad me human to my punishment? -

"You have to be in bed for some time, when I found you I nearly thought you were dead. All covered in blood and four broken ribs, your left arms broken in two places not to tell about all the other wounds you got."

Wounds? Oh yes, I remembered that it were Gin and Tousen that should torture me, but what I didn't understand was how this girl had found me.

"Oh that's right you must be hungry!"

She came with a bowl with some hot soup in it.

"Maybe I should help you since you can use your left arm..?"

It sounded like I was totally helpless, the last things I wanted to be.

"I don't need help!"

I lifted my right arm but it happened to hit the bowl so all the soup fell down at the girl, making her clothes wet and the porcelain bowl cracked on to the floor. Oh great now I would get the big shouting about being unfriendly, but I only heard a "I'm so sorry, now I shall clean this mess up!"

I looked down at her as she pulled the pieces up in a scarf quickly getting it away. What was it with this girl? Most women would freak out.

"I will get you a new bowl, I can place it on the nightstand so you can eat when you feel like it.." now I was too curious.

"Hey, tell me where I am? Who are you?"

She stopped and looked short at me.

"My name is Yuki and you are at the teahouse in a little Japanese city, my family is driving this place.."

Japan. That meant maybe close to Kurosaki! Hm a teahouse, they really had a house for that awful drink? I looked down at the floor seeing some damp from the soup I spilled coming up. I touched it softly, quickly taking my hand away because of the heat. Impressive, that had spilled down at the girl with even her eyes twitching and even I couldn't handle that heat. Soon she came back with a new bowl and she placed it on the nightstand, all time not looking at me.

"You haven't told me your name yet.."

"Hm.."

She sighed then headed for a door in the end of the room. As she opened it I could see it was a closet.

"Then I'm saying goodnight.."

Wait! Was she going to sleep in a closet? Thing confirmed – humans are strange!

"Are you sleeping in that? Thing?"

"Yes, you are lying in my bed – then I have to sleep in here so both of us can get some privacy."

How could she sleep in a closet, it couldn't be that comfortable.

"Sleep well.."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the sweets reviews you guys have given me x3  
it really encouraged me to keep on with the story~

Going on with chapter 3

The next morning I woke up by the sound of some glass being placed by my side and a soft hand undoing some of the bandages on my ribs. I shot my eyes open.

"What are you doing, woman?"

She didn't tremble when I yelled at her.

"The name is Yuki and I am changing your bandages so they won't be infected. You could die of that, and please don't yell, you will wake up the others."

"The others.."

A loud knock was heard on the door and I could hear Yuki sighed deeply.

Your P O V:

I opened the door revealing my uncle who started yelling at me.

"Why do you need to make so much noise? First you come home with a nearly dead man and now you are noisy because of him, please keep quit!"

"I shall do.."

Then he closed the door and I headed back to my room again.

"Sorry about that, he always talks to me like that.. Now let me check the bandages."

I removed the old bandages and wrapped the clean and fresh around him. I still wondered about where he could be from, he didn't look like a human and I think he didn't even self thought he was, he kept starring at his stomach and touch his jaw as there was something missing.

"You still haven't told me your name?"

He growled again.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because it is good to know who I have saved."

"I didn't ask to be saved.."  
"Then should I just have left you, bleeding nearly death, whispering something strange out in the forest?"

Grimmjow's P O V:  
I went up fast as my wounds accepted and grabbed the girl's arms.

"What did I say while I was laying there?"

"I-I don't remember that much, I was more concerned about your big wounds!"

"What did I say? Tell me!"

"Let go of my arms first, your wounds will open if you continue this.."

I let go of her arms but still kept my glare at her.

"You mumbled something about some, hollows, sand, heat, and there was also some persons.. "

"Who were they?"

I could see she was starting to tremble; did I scare her, even in my human form?

"Please, I don't want to talk about it more today, I'm too tired, you should also get some sleep…"

With that she headed towards the closet and closed the door.

Why wouldn't she tell me more and why had she started to tremble when I touched her again? She was one big mystery. Suddenly I heard a creak and the closet door opened and Yuki stepped out and sat down at her table, flicking on a little light. I stayed like I was a sleep. I could she whispered some soft things then removed the sleeves revealing something that made me stunned. Her arms were full of fresh marks like someone had hit her. She touched it slightly with some lotion. Then she took a little fan trying to move it in her hand but it was shaking.

"Damn it!"

I saw she got up and threw the fan on the table getting some bandages, wrapping it around the marks.

"How did you get those marks?"

She looked directly at me.

"Oh sorry! Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake, but tell me, how did you get those marks..?"

"I, I spilled some tea under a ceremony and then I was punished.."

"You were punished for spilling some tea?"

"Yes, since my parents die and my uncle and aunt had to take care of me they have hated me.. Giving me the blame…"

"You humans are some strange people.."

"You are a human too…"

"I told you, no, I am not a human!"

"Then, what are you?"

"It is a kind of difficult to say without scaring you…"

I found it hard just to say that I was a crazy assassin who loves killing, she seemed so innocent that she could break by just my touch.

"You don't trust me, that is it, isn't it?"

"No, I just think that you won't believe me.."

"I saved your life even though I thought it was strange."

"I will tell you when the time is ready…"

She sighed then returned to her table.

The next morning I saw she had fallen asleep on the table. I got up slowly then shook her shoulders a little. She woke up fast.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep! Oh no, I need to clean the hall before the others wake up!"

She got out of the room fast leaving me in the bed. I tried to get up from the bed, supported by the furniture. I opened the door, seeing her in her knees, washing the hall floor.

"You are doing a hard job.."

"I have to, and.. What are you doing out of your bed? Get in it, now, you are still sick!"

"No, I want some fresh air, you have been keeping inside that room for days!"

She sighed then nodded.

"Okay you can come with me out in the garden and sit in one of the chairs while I'm working.."

I followed her out and she found me a chair in the sunshine and she began to clean some of the garden, fixing the flowers and carry some wood pieces. Some of them looked a bit heavy for her but every time I tried to help her she pushed me back in to the chair. Suddenly she stumbled and I reached out to catch her but failed and fell too. When I opened my eyes I looked right in to her shocking ones. I felt a beating and looked down to see I had landed right on her, now inches from her face. The beating I could hear and feel was her heart. None of the women in Las Noches had such a beat. I had never felt a heart like this. Its rhythm was like relaxing me but sudden Yuki coughed and I realized that this could be an embarrassing position for her so I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to.."

"I know; it is okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Shall I help you?"

"No I'm fine, I think this is enough for today.."

She got up and walked back to the house. I stopped her on the halfway.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, no of course not Grimmjow, it was an accident, it could happen for anyone!"

She gave me a smile then laid down the wood.

"I have thought about maybe a hot steam bath would be good for you. We got one in the backyard so maybe you would take one tonight?"

"Eh, that sounds nice."

"Great then you will be there at 7 pm


	4. Chapter 4

At the bath:

The hot water felt good on my body and the muscles relaxed as I sunk in. I looked at my surroundings waiting for Yuki. Wait, did I just say that I was waiting, no. No feelings. I heard some footsteps coming closer and I sunk deeper in to the bath. I saw the gate opened.

Your P O V:

As I was on my way down to the bath I was thinking about Grimmjow, how mysterious he was. My cheeks flushed a little when I came to think about being in the bath with him but it soon faded away as I heard some giggle noises from the bath. This just had to be a lie! I opened the gate to see my cousins sitting around Grimmjow in the bath, giggling like small schoolgirls.

"Oh are you still here?"

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Why haven't you introduced us to this guy, think you could get him for yourself? Like someone wants you"

"I have spilled some tea in my room, would you please go clean it up? And it was an order.."

Then they all giggled. I tried to look at Grimmjow once but the shame of being humiliated in front of him made me go fast out of the bath, returning to the house. Of course there was no tea spilled, it was just so they could get me away. Stupid cousins, and stupid Grimmjow for not saying anything.

Grimmjow's P O V:

I was surprised as three unknown girls stepped in, giggling.

"Well hello, who have brought you here handsome?"

"My, just look at that hair..!"

"Forget about the hair and look downwards!"

I wondered who those weird girls were but then they stepped in to the bath surrounding me.

"Eh, who are you girls..?"

"Are you kidding? You must be from another planet? Everyone knows the three beauties of the tea house.."

I looked a closer look at them – well they were a kind of beauty but then I compared them to Yuki. She seemed different, like more innocent.

"Then are you Yuki's sisters?"

All the three of them looked shocked.

"No, how come you think that, that ugly girl is our sister? I mean just look at her."

"She is always clumsy. She spills the tea under the ceremonies."

"Maybe because you pull your leg out so she can fall."

"At least I don't hit her!"

My eyes widened at this but before I could react the gage opened and Yuki stepped in.

She looked surprised by seeing the girls.

"Oh are you still here?"

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Why haven't you introduced us to this guy, think you could get him for yourself? Like someone wants you"

"I have spilled some tea in my room, would you please go clean it up? And it was an order.."

Yuki bit her lower lip then turned her back to me and walk out of the gage. As it closed I could hear her running footsteps.

I growled inside but as I tried to get up the girls stopped me.

"Now, forget her, don't her know how weird she is? Once she ran down at the hall at nighttime screaming something was after her and then we found out she had made a damage to one of the walls.."

Damage on a wall? That girl? It sounds more like, more like a hollow attack!

I got up fast and ran out of the garden, trying to find Yuki.

Your P O V:

I sat in my room, reading a book about different flowers when I heard the footsteps out in the hall. I closed the light and laid

down in to the closet. The door to the room opened and I could hear Grimmjow lighted the light.

"Yuki, I know you are in here… there is something I want to ask you about…."

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep, you can at least let me have some peace after the humiliation!"

He closed the door behind him and stood right in front of the closet.

"I want to talk with you face to face…"

Deep silence from my side. Then it happened. The closet door went open and Grimmjow stepped in looking strict down at me.

"They told me you had seen something weird that had damaged your wall, what was it?"

"Just stop it, no one believes me!"

He shook his head then kneeled down and grabbed my wrists firmly. I was surprised by this movement and gave out a yelp.

"Tell, what it was!"

"It was just big and bony, I don't want to remember anything else from it!"

"You were able to see a hollow?"

"That thing got a name??"

Thing? So she had really seen one!

"You were curious about what I really am, right??"

She nodded carefully.

"Then sit down and don't speak before I am finish.."

She sat down and looked up at me.

I was about to tell her the whole thing when the door opened and her cousins stepped in.

"Oh Yuki, here you are! What is he doing with you??"

"Lecturing her, maybe?"

"Let us do that.."

Then I saw one of them held out a cup of tea.

"You forgot this in my room.."

With that said she held the liquid right over Yuki who closed her eyes, just taking the tea water as it floated down at her making her hair hiding her face.

The girls laughed.

"My, you look even more pretty now! But something is missing.. What was it?"

"This.."

In a quick moment the kimono Yuki wore was ripped by a scissor. She opened her eyes and looked at her cousins – with hurt in her eyes?

"Now just remember how miserable you are compared to us, how can you even think that this man will like you while you look like this?"

"I don't like him, I was just taking care of him…"

She tried to defend her self. I could hear the shivering in her voice.

"Taking care? Just admit – we saw how concerned you were about taking care of him, did you kidnap him to have some man in your room you could abuse??"

She clenched her fits as they were starting to shiver.

"At least I'm not as evil as you three!"

With that she pushed the cousins aside and ran out of the door.

The girl looked a little stunned but then they began to giggle.

"What was her problem, couldn't she take the truth?"

"No one as ugly as her can take that, now well, handsome, forget about that ugly girl and come with us…"

I slapped the hand that reached my arm away.

"Who do you think you are? Why are you treating her like that?! She hasn't done anything wrong! At least she would help a complete stranger that was wounded – I guess you girls even can't look at some blood without fainting!"

I walked past them and out of the room, trying to find Yuki.

Your P O V:

Even though I saw the skies were turning gray I ran outside. I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore! The small water drops started to fell on me as I got out in the little forest. Finally I stopped under the big tree pulling my knees up to my chest. Why did they always humiliate me? Why was it that I wasn't supposed to know the feeling of being loved?

The rain fell heavier but the leaves on the tree gave a little shelter but my clothes began to suck to my skin and turning colder. My lips began to tremble because of the cold.

Suddenly I felt something hovering above me and I looked up, ready to see whom the intruder was. My eyes widened as I saw Grimmjow out of breath and leaning right above me.

"Damn, you are hard to find…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn, you are hard to find…"

"You could just stay inside with my cousins.."

I muttered.

He kneeled down, smiling a little.

"Look, I'm not good at comforting women but what they did to you was not nice…"

"They always do such kind of things, I'm used to it."

"How long have they been doing this to you??"

"Since the accident with the Hollow thing, they think I'm crazy.."

"And not once you punched back?"

"Only once, but they punished me for that and I never tried it anymore.."

He sighed then sat fully down in front of me.

"Are you afraid of them?"

"No! I just don't want to be hurt anymore, since my parents died no one comforted me and said something nice to me.."

I felt some fingers touching my face.

"Then I don't think I should tell you what I really am, you will only be hurt.."

"How can that be when you haven't told me..?"

"Trust me, you don't want to now what I really am.."

"Please tell me…"

I looked at him with begging eyes and he gave in.

"Fine, you remember that Hollow thing that chased you?"

I nodded.

"I am a kind of that – I'm just stronger and look more like a human – the only thing left from the bony hollow is a piece of a bone or mask you can say – mine was a jaw.."

"So that is why you touched your chin…?"

He nodded slowly.

"Wait, if you were a stronger kind of that hollow thing, then did you also chase people?"

he looked like he was in deep thought then he took a breath and looked at me.

"Yes, I was one of the most bad guys – love fighting and knowing I was strong."

My breath began to be faster.

"You enjoyed…. Killing…"

A small nod was the answer and I stood up fast.

"Yuki, listen to me, I said you wouldn't like it…"

"You kept secret from me that you were a killer?!"

"Yuki.."

"Enough, I can not take this anymore! Is there anything else you haven't told me? That you are an alien?!"

"Actually I am from another world.."

I turned my back to him, shaking more and more. I felt his hand and I tried to back away.

"Please don't touch me…"

"Yuki, listen…"

"If you are a killer then why did you end up here badly wounded?"

"Because it was my punishment for attacking a person my chief said I should have waited with attacking…"

"And therefore he left you half dead, here?"

"Yes, I know I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt you, you have been hurt enough by those… those idiots.."

"Since when is a killer caring about hurting other people?"

His arms snacked around me and pushed me towards his chest.

"Maybe because a special woman has awakened some feelings inside this killer. I am not good at this Yuki but you have done something, you are always ready to fight and not given up. You are not weak even though everyone is against you… I like that.."

Then it happened. His lips carefully brushed against my own as the raindrops floated down on our faces. I wished this moment could exist forever but then I remembered what he really was, even though he had helped me it was hard to forget he was a killer who enjoyed killing other people.

I broke the kiss stepping away from him. This shouldn't happen, it just shouldn't. He opened his mouth ready to say something when a loud yell flung the air.

"YUKI, get home right now!!"

My eyes widened. It was my uncle's voice. Grimmjow pulled his hand out towards me but I shook my head and began to run back.

Grimmjow's P O V:

I watched as she ran back then leaned against the tree, sighing.

"My, only a some weeks in the living world and you already act like a human. Maybe this was a good punishment for you, Grimmjow?"

That voice! I turned my head to see that sly bastard Ichimaru Gin leaning against a tree with his fox like face!

"What are you doing here, Gin?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here, Gin?"

"Oh, I just passed by to see if you still were alive and if you were then how many humans you would have killed but I see that you prefer to kiss them instead, I quite understand this one. she's pretty, right?"

"She has nothing to do with this, she found me and treated me – nothing else…"

"It could be funny to see how she would be in Las Noches.."

"Gin, don't.. if you just were here to check on me then go back now. As you can see I am alive.."

I turned my back to him, ready to leave.

"Oh but don't you want your powers back and your rank as Espada?"

I stopped as he said this. I could get my powers back? It couldn't be true! But that would mean I should leave Yuki to this hell, but that was maybe the right thing as she wouldn't survive in Huncho Mueco and at least at Las Noches with types like Il Forte and Noritora.. no the best thing would the we were in our own worlds.

"Aizen is taking me back?"

Gin nodded.

"Then if you allow me to say goodbye then I will go with you…"

I was about to take a step when I felt a pain in my chest and something warm floated down at my stomach. As I looked down I saw a sword stuck out of my chest. I looked shocked back at Gin.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You need to be dead before you can enter Las Noches… and about your goodbye to that girl – it is not necessary, I will bring her with me…"

"No don't..! ah!"

He had pulled the sword out and I fell on the ground.

"Don't worry – she wont be harmed if you take care.. or are fast.."

With that said he left me in the rain and I began to feel my body was disappearing and some light was in front of me. Soon a pain shot through my jaw and stomach and I realized I was transforming back to an Espada again. God it felt good to be strong again – I couldn't wait to use my powers again but then, something inside me was missing – had this girl really made such a impression on me? What was that bastard to Gin doing towards her right now?

Your P O V:

I stumbled inside, soaking wet and freezing and changed in to a new kimono. I tried to dry the hair as well as I could then starting making the tea. The door opened and revealed my uncle looking angrier than ever.

"Hurry up we got a customer! Hurry!"

I bowed fast then grabbed the tea and walked fast towards the ceremony room. My uncle pushed me inside. A man with silver hair was sitting on a pillow and looked at me with a sly smile. The chills ran down at my spine.

"I'm very sorry for the waiting – your tea will be served now, and you Yuki, remember to behave the customer's wishes.."

I nodded then the door was closed. I served the tea slowly avoiding all eye contact with this man.

He took a sip of the tea then looked at me.

"Now I really understand why Grimmjow wanted to stay here.."

I nearly dropped my cup and I looked back confused at this stranger – just how?!

"I don't know who you are talking about…"

"Oh yes you do, some time ago you found a nearly dead man out in the forest and you took care of him without knowing he shouldn't exist in your world – he is a monster – a killer…"

"I still don't know what you are talking about…!"

A hand grabbed my neck and held me against the wall.

"Don't play stupid human girl – I'm not a kind human like yourself – I could kill you with one little crush…"

"Yes, I found him and took care of him and so what?!"

the pressure disappeared but instead he was right behind me whispering in my ear.

"You know he is a killer…?"

I nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

He turned me around but I didn't look up at him.

"He is back at where he belongs but he actually wanted to say goodbye to you.."

I looked surprised but then I saw the silver haired man had opened his eyes and they starred down emotionless at me. I began to shiver.

"But that wont be necessary because you will come with me.."

I tried to back away but was stopped by the wall.

"Who are you….?"

"I'm Gin, one of the commanders in Las Noches – the place where the Hollows live…"

"I'm not going with you! I don't want to be near the Hollows!"

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't move.

"typical humans, they wont listen for their own good… but well then I will just have to force you…"

"No, leave me alone.."

He grabbed my shoulders hard and I gasped because of the pain.

"Relax you are not going to feel any pain – yet…"

then everything went black and the last thing I heard was this Gin man's laughter.

I remember waking up in a bright room and I saw this couldn't be on earth – it was all dark outside and it looked like something from the future. When I looked around I saw this Gin person again and my body began to shiver again.

"Ah you are awake, perfect timing – I have to introduce you to the Espadas. I'm looking forward to see Grimmjow's reaction…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"As I said, I want to see how much he cares about you… there are some types here in Las Noches that see women as toys.. I want to see if he will protect you against them.."

"Please, let me go home.. I don't want to stay here…"

"I'm afraid you can't…"

he grabbed my arm hard then shoved me towards a door. As it opened I could see a large table with some people sitting around.

"What do you bring to us Gin?"

"A little thing from the world of living.."

"Hm she doesn't look bad – what do you plan with her?"

"The strongest can have her?"

"Yes, I miss some entertainment.."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here, Gin?"

"Oh, I just passed by to see if you still were alive and if you were then how many humans you would have killed but I see that you prefer to kiss them instead, I quite understand this one. she's pretty, right?"

"She has nothing to do with this, she found me and treated me – nothing else…"

"It could be funny to see how she would be in Las Noches.."

"Gin, don't.. if you just were here to check on me then go back now. As you can see I am alive.."

I turned my back to him, ready to leave.

"Oh but don't you want your powers back and your rank as Espada?"

I stopped as he said this. I could get my powers back? It couldn't be true! But that would mean I should leave Yuki to this hell, but that was maybe the right thing as she wouldn't survive in Huncho Mueco and at least at Las Noches with types like Il Forte and Noritora.. no the best thing would the we were in our own worlds.

"Aizen is taking me back?"

Gin nodded.

"Then if you allow me to say goodbye then I will go with you…"

I was about to take a step when I felt a pain in my chest and something warm floated down at my stomach. As I looked down I saw a sword stuck out of my chest. I looked shocked back at Gin.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You need to be dead before you can enter Las Noches… and about your goodbye to that girl – it is not necessary, I will bring her with me…"

"No don't..! ah!"

He had pulled the sword out and I fell on the ground.

"Don't worry – she wont be harmed if you take care.. or are fast.."

With that said he left me in the rain and I began to feel my body was disappearing and some light was in front of me. Soon a pain shot through my jaw and stomach and I realized I was transforming back to an Espada again. God it felt good to be strong again – I couldn't wait to use my powers again but then, something inside me was missing – had this girl really made such a impression on me? What was that bastard to Gin doing towards her right now?

Your P O V:

I stumbled inside, soaking wet and freezing and changed in to a new kimono. I tried to dry the hair as well as I could then starting making the tea. The door opened and revealed my uncle looking angrier than ever.

"Hurry up we got a customer! Hurry!"

I bowed fast then grabbed the tea and walked fast towards the ceremony room. My uncle pushed me inside. A man with silver hair was sitting on a pillow and looked at me with a sly smile. The chills ran down at my spine.

"I'm very sorry for the waiting – your tea will be served now, and you Yuki, remember to behave the customer's wishes.."

I nodded then the door was closed. I served the tea slowly avoiding all eye contact with this man.

He took a sip of the tea then looked at me.

"Now I really understand why Grimmjow wanted to stay here.."

I nearly dropped my cup and I looked back confused at this stranger – just how?!

"I don't know who you are talking about…"

"Oh yes you do, some time ago you found a nearly dead man out in the forest and you took care of him without knowing he shouldn't exist in your world – he is a monster – a killer…"

"I still don't know what you are talking about…!"

A hand grabbed my neck and held me against the wall.

"Don't play stupid human girl – I'm not a kind human like yourself – I could kill you with one little crush…"

"Yes, I found him and took care of him and so what?!"

the pressure disappeared but instead he was right behind me whispering in my ear.

"You know he is a killer…?"

I nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

He turned me around but I didn't look up at him.

"He is back at where he belongs but he actually wanted to say goodbye to you.."

I looked surprised but then I saw the silver haired man had opened his eyes and they starred down emotionless at me. I began to shiver.

"But that wont be necessary because you will come with me.."

I tried to back away but was stopped by the wall.

"Who are you….?"

"I'm Gin, one of the commanders in Las Noches – the place where the Hollows live…"

"I'm not going with you! I don't want to be near the Hollows!"

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't move.

"typical humans, they wont listen for their own good… but well then I will just have to force you…"

"No, leave me alone.."

He grabbed my shoulders hard and I gasped because of the pain.

"Relax you are not going to feel any pain – yet…"

then everything went black and the last thing I heard was this Gin man's laughter.

I remember waking up in a bright room and I saw this couldn't be on earth – it was all dark outside and it looked like something from the future. When I looked around I saw this Gin person again and my body began to shiver again.

"Ah you are awake, perfect timing – I have to introduce you to the Espadas. I'm looking forward to see Grimmjow's reaction…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"As I said, I want to see how much he cares about you… there are some types here in Las Noches that see women as toys.. I want to see if he will protect you against them.."

"Please, let me go home.. I don't want to stay here…"

"I'm afraid you can't…"

he grabbed my arm hard then shoved me towards a door. As it opened I could see a large table with some people sitting around.

"What do you bring to us Gin?"

"A little thing from the world of living.."

"Hm she doesn't look bad – what do you plan with her?"

"The strongest can have her?"

"Yes, I miss some entertainment.."


	8. Chapter 8

I hid a little under the blanket afraid of what he could do.

He shook his head and leaned down caressing my cheek carefully.

I couldn't help holding a yawn back and I saw Grimmjow lie down beside me pulling me closer and laying my head in the crook of his neck. His scent. It smelled so strong. I began to relax more and the noises in the background slowly faded away.

"Sleep.."

A small kiss was placed on my forehead.

Grimmjow's P O V:

How could this feel so wrong but yet so right?

I woke up the next morning feeling something was missing by my side. Panic ran through me but as I sat up I saw she was sitting by the window looking out in the desert.

She didn't see me before I stood right behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, you surprised me there.."

"Same to you, I thought you had gone out of the room.."

"I don't want to.. I feel more safe here.."

I touched her chin.

"I will find a way you can come back to the world of living again, you can't stay here, it is only a matter of time before the others try to catch you.."

A knock was heard on the door and a frown came on my face.

"Be still…"

I opened the door and growled at the sight.

"Schiffer.. what do you want here?"

"Aizen Sama wants to talk with the human girl…"

"Over my dead body!"

He pulled out his hand fast and grabbed my neck, squeezing slightly.

"No stop! Pull your hand back, I'm going!"

"No, Yuki, you don't know the power of this man!"

"But he will kill you Grimmjow!"

she looked up at me with fearful eyes. I growled again, not able to keep her away from Aizen.

"I'll go with you… even though he will sure stop me by the doors.."

she touched my arm slightly and looked worried up at me. Damn I just wanted to ruffle her hair or kiss her to make sure everything was okay but I couldn't show this side to Ulquiorra so I only touched her small fingers and walked out of my room, growling inside.

We arrived at the two big doors that opened and I stepped in to the dark room.

"Welcome back Grimmjow,, and just I also welcome you Yuki?"

"Aizen…"

"Silence Grimmjow, it is the girl I am speaking to, not you… come closer Yuki.."

She waited some seconds then I squeezed her fingers a short moment to courage her.

My eyes got more used to the dark and I could now see Aizen standing in front of his throne, a hand pulled out to greet Yuki.

"Now, I want to try something…"

With that said he grabbed around Yuki's neck and send a wave Reitatsu against her. She gasped hard and screamed.

"Yes, that's it, scream all that you want."

I stood completely still; this was a test to me. It was to see if I cared for Yuki. Damn that bastard. I just wanted to rip Yuki away from him and comfort her.

"Oh so he is stubborn, too bad for you Yuki,, then I will have to be more… not gentle.."

He let out more energy and her screams were more painfully to hear. I bit my lip. Was I really going to let her die? Was he really ready to kill her? The look in his eyes told me.

"Stop it Aizen!"

I snarled and pulled the crying Yuki away from him, pressing her against my chest as she tried to get her breath again.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard..?"

"such a mouth Grimmjow, kneel down.."

"But.."

"Kneel…"

I made sure Yuki could stand and shoved some of the tears away from her chins.

"No matter what happens or what he does to me you don't move, okay? This man can kill you even without touching, even only with his energy force he can kill you, so don't move. Are we clear?"

She nodded a little and tried to stop the tears.

"Ulquiorra show the girl outside… and when I'm finished with this little kitten you send her back in here.. and makes sure that Grimmjow does not interrupt.."

I saw Schiffer grabbed Yuki and got out of the door.

"Oh well, shall we start,, little kitten?"

I growled at his comment but I just bowed my head, ready for what to come.

"Look at me Grimmjow…"

I took a deep breath and looked up to see right in to Aizen sword.


End file.
